Payback, Baby!
by XRZXLove
Summary: After finally having enough of House's antics, Wilson decides to play a prank of his own. There will be fluff. Follows events from S6e5. Spoilers!


Wilson had only agreed to let House live with him because Dr. Nolan had asked. It's not that he didn't like House, despite how much he tried, but he still hadn't gotten over Amber's death and he felt uncomfortable letting someone stay in their apartment. But this was House, and he would have gotten his way sooner or later. Wilson decided sooner would be better. He would stop any plan House would have to make him change his mind.

Hopefully, he thought, House would get better before he could completely turn Willson's life upside down. He had lived with House before and knew his antics. He wasn't looking forward to it, but he wanted House to get better. He was improving so much already being off of Vikaden. Whatever he could do that would help him stay that way was worth any mental - and sometimes physical - torture that House could throw at him.

The first week wasn't so bad. House slept on the couch and didn't cause much trouble, aside from his wit, which Wilson was used to. Aside from that, everything was going smoothly. That was until he found a surprise in his refrigerator one morning.

_Wilson woke up at the sound of his alarm going off. Reaching blindly at his nightstand he slammed his hand on the snooze button. Just five more minutes, he thought. It had been a long day at work yesterday and he hadn't gone to bed at a decent time. As he stated to drift off into sleep he heard the faint squeak of his door being open._

_"Someone stayed up late last night," House said obnoxiously, making Wilson jolt awake._

_"What are you doing, House?" He mumbled, partly incoherent. He laid on his stomach with his face in his pillow._

_"So, did you get laid?"_

_This made Wilson look up from his pillow, eyes half open. He looked at House incredulously, "What in the world would make you think that?"_

_"It couldn't be a date. No, not after Amber. So... a hooker maybe?" House rambled on, staring absent mindedly as he thought._

_"Wha-? No! I had to work late, that's all." Wilson was sitting up now. He knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep after having this disturbing conversation with House._

_"Right. And that was my girlfriend here last night."_

_"What? Ew, I don't even want to know," He rubbed his temples and tried to get the thought of House being 'serviced' by a hooker out of his mind. Not that it was an unpleasant thought, but it was a completely inappropriate time to be thinking about that. Not that he would think about it at a different time. Not that he ever thought about that._

_House's voice pulled him out of his thoughts, "Okay then." House limped out of the room, leaving Wilson with his mouth hanging open. It shouldn't be that easy, he thought. House didn't give up like that. Wilson got out of bed and followed House into the kitchen where he was stirring a cup of coffee. He put off the uneasy feeling that something wasn't right as he got out a cup for himself._

_"What are you doing up this early, anyway?" He asked while pouring himself his morning coffee._

_"What, I can't get up early?"_

_"Well, no. It's not like you," Wilson said. He walked over to the fridge to get some creamer for his coffee. He opened it and blindly grabbed the spot where his creamer should have been. When he felt it everywhere he grabbed around, while getting a spoon from the drawer next to the refrigerator. When he felt something wet and slimy touch his fingers, he immediately looked at House._

_"What did you do?" He asked, almost afraid to look at what he was touching._

_"Me? I didn't do anything." He sounded innocent, but the smirk on his face told House otherwise. Wilson slowly turned to look at what was in the fridge. What he saw made him yelp._

_"My god, House! Is that a human eye?" He retracted his hand in disgust and began washing it like crazy._

That was just the beginning. From then on House pulled more pranks then he thought were humanly possible. But then again, Wilson wasn't entirely sure House wasn't an alien sent from space to kill him. He sweared House would be the death of him.

Considering the circumstances, Wilson was dealing quite well with the annoying antics of one Gregory House. Well, compared to any normal person. That was until his last prank on Wilson.

House had brought him coffee when he got to work. Wilson had woken up late and hadn't had time to get some himself. He would have been suspicious of House if he hadn't been sleep and coffee deprived. So without asking any questions he drank the coffee and thanked House, who seemed all too happy about it. Shrugging it off, he worked through the day like he normally would have.

When ha had gotten home, though, he suddenly didn't feel tired. Forcing himself, he washed up and went to bed. As he tried to fall asleep he heard someone call his name. At first he thought he was just making it up in his head, but after the fifth time he started to worry. Every time he heard it it got louder. He recognized the voice. It can't be, he thought.

"Amber?" He called out. His door opened and in walked his dead girlfriend. He was starting to doubt the dead part, though.

"B-but ho-" Amber walked over and put her finger to his lips.

"Shhh." She replaced her finger with her lips, leaning Wilson back so that he was laying down. When they separated a tear streamed down Wilson's face.

"I-I thought you were gone." He reached his hand up to touch her face, but she disappeared.

"Amber? Amber!" He looked around frantically before blacking out.

The next morning he woke up with a splitting headache. He had remembered seeing Amber, but he now knew it wasn't real. What happened? He thought. He didn't have to think twice before knowing who did it.

"House!" He shouted as he walked rather angrily into said doctor's office. He found him bouncing his ball against the wall.

"Hello Wilson. Did you have fun last night?" He asked, putting his ball on the desk and glancing up at Wilson.

"What did you put in my coffee?" He asked, louder than needed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," House said, playing the innocent card, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go save a life." He walked away leaving a brooding Wilson.

That day Wilson decided he would make House pay.

**A/N - Hey guys! This is my first House fanfic, so I'm sorry if the characters are a little ooc. But thanks for reading and don't forget to comment or favorite! :)**


End file.
